Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki:Request for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the new process as of 2020 by which the community decides who will become a Wiki Staff Member, who are trusted editors to serve as a Rollback, Chat Moderator, Discussions Moderator, Content Moderator, or even a Admin. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 50 to apply for a rollback position. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least a month at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 100 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Requests Rollback RollBacks are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Position: Open type=create prefix=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki:Request for Staff/Rollback/ width=60 placeholder=Enter Request Here, Just write your username (Example: BestToHelp) preload=Template:FourmHeader/Request buttonlabel=Add new request category=Request for Staff shownamespace=Request for Staff addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false ordermethod=created order=ascending namespace=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki Discussions Moderator Discussion Moderators regulate and monitor the discussions feature on the Let's Go Luna! Wiki. Position: Open type=create prefix=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki:Request for Staff/Discussion Moderator/ width=60 placeholder=Enter Request Here, Just write your username (Example: BestToHelp) preload=Template:FourmHeader/Request buttonlabel=Add new request category=Request for Staff shownamespace=Request for Staff addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false ordermethod=created order=ascending namespace=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki Content Moderator Content Moderators Monitor the Wiki’s Content and regulates Pages to follow under guidelines. Position: Open type=create prefix=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki:Request for Staff/Content Moderator/ width=60 placeholder=Enter Request Here, Just write your username (Example: BestToHelp) preload=Template:FourmHeader/Request buttonlabel=Add new request category=Request for Staff shownamespace=Request for Staff addlasteditor=true historylink=append cache=false ordermethod=created order=ascending namespace=Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki Administrator Administrators are trusted users who are generally chosen by the community to help run and patrol the wiki in case of vandalism, spam, or any other non content. Position: Closed Requirements for the Request Page Category:Xavier Riddle and the Secret Museum Wiki